Underneath the Arches
Underneath the Arches is a stage musical. Cast *Roy Hudd - Bud Flanagan *Christopher Timothy - Chesney Allen *Julia Sutton - Florrie Forde *Chesney Allen - Himself Plot Underneath the Arches begins before the curtain rises with the Crazy Gang running amok among the audience. Order is restored by Ches and the Company, who assure us the evening is "Just For Laughs". Chas tells us of his and Bud's early years and of Bud's first stage appearance at an "extra turn" matinee. All sorts of peculiar acts are seen, including a precious young man who sings, to howls of indifference. Bud's stage debut is no worldshaker and he decides to work his passage to America. He is welcomed on board ship by the entire Company. Bud's American show business career is rudely interrupted by World War I. In a little café behind the lines, Bud meets Ches for the first time. The War over, depression sets in. Bud and Ches chat about their futures and part again. Bud meets Curly, they marry and Curly assures Bud she has found Mr.Right. Bud gets an appointment to see the great Music Hall star Florrie Forde and he watches her sing a selection of her choruses. Florrie tells Bud her manager is looking for a comedian to play opposite him and Bud is delighted to discover her manager is none other than Chesney Allen. They form a double and we hear three of their greatest hits, Hey Neighbour, Home Town and Underneath the Arches. The second half starts with Chas remembering his years in Pantomime and Bud and the Crazy Gang bring the fairy story heroes tottering on stage as the Principal Boys. Bud and Chess love of horseracing is illustrated by the Company singing Well Done Gordon. Bud and Chas battle on as a double act and more of their story is told in Free. The formation of the Crazy Gang is introduced by the boys singing "We're the Palladium Crazy Gang" and the changing times are shown when Bud and Chas sing "They're Building Flats Where the Arches Used to Be". Bud and the Crazy Gang as Piccadilly flower sellers entertain with "Five Little Broken Blossoms", but the song is interrupted by one A. Hitler and the Gang lead the audience through the Second World War. It is now 1945 and an exhausted Ches tells Bud he has to leave the act. Bud is shattered, but Chas persuades him to carry on alone just for laughs. Bud hears his and Curly's beloved son, Buddy, has died in America, but the show must go on. Bud and the Crazy Gang get together again and assure us everything they did was just for laughs. To say goodnight, Bud, Ches, the Crazy Gang and the entire Company come together for "Strolling". Musical numbers ;Act I *"Just for Laughs" - The Festival Boys and Girls *"Just for Laughs" (reprise) - The Festival Girls *"The Boers Have Got My Daddy *"Say Ta-ta to Your Tar" - Company *"F.D.R. Jones" - Bud, Festival Boys and Girls *"If a Grey Haired Lady" - Bud, The Festival Boys and the Crazy Gang *"Umbrella Man" - Bud, Chesney and Company *"Always on the Outside" - Bud and Chesney *"Mr. Right" - Bud and Chesney *"Has Anybody Here Seen Florrie Flanagan" - Florrie, Festival Girls and Boys *"The Old Bull and Bush/Hey Neighbour/Home Town/Underneath the Arches" - (The Real) Chesney and Bud ;Act II *"Pantomine" - Bud, Crazy Boys and Girls, Festival Boys and Girls *"Well Done Gordon" - The Festival Boys and Girls *"Free" - Bud and Chesney *"Palladium Crazy Gang" - The Crazy Gang *"They're Building Flats Where the Arches Used to Be" - Bud and Chesney *"Broken Blossoms" - Bud and Company *"Siegfried Line" - Company *"Run Rabbit Run" - Company *"Music, Maestro, Please" - Bud *"Just for Laughs (second reprise)/Strolling" - Company Category:Stage musicals